


I Don't Want You Like A Best Friend

by kisses_and_cookies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisses_and_cookies/pseuds/kisses_and_cookies
Summary: Harley moved to New York to escape his past and found Peter. They've become best friends since Harley came to New York, but that might all change when Harley's past life catches up with him.This is rated teen because I'm incapable of writing anything without a swear word in it. And I'm also terrible at summary's, so here's an expert:"A silence settled between us after that, the two of us too caught up in our work to talk. It’s the type of silence that doesn’t need broken. It’s comfortable and warm, peaceful. Being with Harley is always like that. When I’m with him, the rest of the world fades away to the background and it’s just him and I. It’s weird that in the year I’ve known him we’ve become such close friends because when Mr. Stark introduced us, I didn’t like him. I remember the day he told me about Brad."
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	I Don't Want You Like A Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of my WIP because ✨procrastination✨  
> I don't think I made it obvious, but they're in their 20s in this fic!  
> There's mentions of a past abusive relationship. if that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this!

Harley and I have been in the lab for almost 10 hours now. It’s unhealthy the amount of time we spend in the lab together. Mr. Stark tried to kick us out a while ago, but it didn’t work. It never does. And after a short lived argument in which Harley and I both pointed out that he used to be just like us, he left us alone. A silence settled between us after that, the two of us too caught up in our work to talk. It’s the type of silence that doesn’t need broken. It’s comfortable and warm, peaceful. Being with Harley is always like that. When I’m with him, the rest of the world fades away to the background and it’s just him and I. It’s weird that in the year I’ve known him we’ve become such close friends because when Mr. Stark introduced us, I didn’t like him. He was arrogant and entitled, kind of like Mr. Stark used to be. And I wouldn’t have ever talked to him again if we didn’t have to share a workspace. But I had to see him everyday and eventually seeing him turned into chatting and chatting turned into hanging out after work. And I watched as the arrogant mask he puts on was stripped away until all that was left was the man he was trying to hide. And I liked that man so much more. He’s kind and caring, has a witty comeback for everything, and is genius level smart. And that man became my best friend. 

Conversation started slowly between us. It began with physics, mechanics, and chemistry and eventually personal things were sprinkled amongst the math equations. And those conversations morphed into 2 am talks about our lives, regrets, and our favorite memories. I told him about my parents dying when I was young, Uncle Ben dying when I was a teenager, Mr. Stark finding me and making me his intern. He told me about his dad walking out when he was a kid, growing up in the south, and trips to the beach with his mom and sister. 

I remember the day he told me about Brad. We were sitting in these same seats and he was telling me about Tennessee. 

You would hate it Peter.” He shoots me a quick smile. “Instead of tall buildings there are mountains. And country music instead of honking. It smells like fresh cut grass and rain instead of garbage. Do you even know what nature smells like?” He lets out another laugh before sighing and setting down his work. “I complained about it so much while I was there, but now that I’m gone… I miss it so much. I miss the country music playing out of every garage you passed and being able to look up at night and see a sky full of stars. I miss the smell of fresh cut grass and the feeling of it between my toes. I miss the quiet chirp of cicadas at night and the sound of the neighbors chickens clucking and their cows mooing. I have to take you to visit some day. My mom would love you, you know that? She’d probably try to adopt you.”

I set down what I’m working on to give him my full attention. He never talks about Tennessee or his mom like this, never lets on how much he misses it. There’s a sadness in his eyes that tells me more than his words do. “Why did you move here if you love it back home so much?” As soon as I ask it his shoulders sag and he looks quickly down at his toes, but not before I see a look of pain cross his face. I wish I hadn’t asked. “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

He looks back up at me and the look of pain is gone, replaced by one of determination. “No, it’s okay. I didn’t come to New York just for the hell of it. I was running from my life in Tennessee, from my ex-boyfriend. I spent years listening to him, believing the things he said about me. I woke up every morning hoping that day would be different and I went to bed each night feeling like a piece of shit, knowing it would always be the same. I would think I had gotten out, but he would drawl me back in with words as sweet as honey. And once I’d gotten a taste, he’d go back to being the manipulative, cruel man I walked away from. I finally had enough one night and left. I packed a bag in the middle of the night and left without saying bye to anyone. I called Tony from Virginia asking for help.”

I take a step towards Harley, but stop unsure what to do. “I’m so sorry you went through that. And I know we’ve only known each other for a year, but for what it’s worth I think you’re amazing. And I love getting to spend time with you. Whatever he said wasn’t true.”

A blush crawls up his cheeks and he smiles at his feet. “Thanks. I’m slowly learning that.”

FRIDAY interrupts my reminiscing, drawing me back to the present and I realize I’ve been staring at Harley for too long. I look away glad he hasn’t looked up. “Harley, you have a visitor. Tony sent them up. They will be arriving in 2 minutes.” He looks up at the elevator and then at me. 

“Are you expecting someone?”

He shakes his head. “No, it’s probably just a mistake.”

We both turn back to our work, but I’m not convinced. FRIDAY doesn’t make mistakes like that. We don’t have to wait long and when the elevator door opens we both look up to be faced with the one and only Brad. I hear Harley’s screwdriver drop to the floor, but don’t look over. I’m too shocked to see Brad here to move. 

He steps out of the elevator, stopping just a few steps into the room. “Harley! I’m so glad I found you! I’ve been looking for you forever. I’ve been worried about you, your mom and sister have been worried about you.”

Harley still doesn’t say anything and I step around my work bench, putting myself between the two of them. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to bring Harley home.”

I feel Harley step up next to me and clear his throat. “Brad, I’m not coming back to Tennessee. My home is here now.”

Brad lets out a derisive laugh and it chills me to the bone. “Yeah right. Come on, you don’t belong here.” I take a step toward him, but Harley grabs my arm to stop me. Brad’s eyes lock onto his hand around my arm and his lips curl into a cruel smile. “Oh, I see what’s going on here. How many people did you sleep with to get in here?”

I clench my jaw, red starting to tinge my vision. The only thing keeping me from punching this guy is Harley’s hand on my arm. From behind me, I hear Harley say, “No one. I did it on my own.”

His voice sounds small and I hate that he sounds like that, so unsure of himself. Brad lets out a laugh and I’ve never heard anything so vicious. “Oh, that’s so much worse, Harley. You think he actually loves you? How many times do I have to tell you that I’m the only one that will love you? The only one that will put up with you?”

It’s enough to push me over the edge. How can he say that? How can Harley believe that? Everyone loves Harley. I yank my arm out of Harley’s hand and start stalking toward Brad. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but not a word of that is true. And if you don’t—” Suddenly Harley’s standing in front of me, making me pull up short. I step around him and take another step forward. “And if you don’t get out right now, I’m going to—”

Before I can get much further than a few steps, Harley’s in front of me again and he grabs a fistful of my shirt and says, “Peter, look at me.” When I don’t look at him he yanks on my shirt. “Damn it, look at me.” I finally tear my eyes away from Brad and look up into Harley’s face. It’s probably a ridiculous sight since Harley’s taller than me and I can barely see Brad over his shoulder, but I still try and give Brad the death glare. When I finally meet his eyes, he says, “Let me handle this, please?”

Looking at Harley, my anger fades away. The way his eyebrows are almost touching in determination reminds me that this Harley’s fight. And if I’ve learned anything about Harley this past year, it’s that if winning this fight is going to mean anything to him, he’s going to have to do it. I nod and he turns around, facing Brad. I place my hand on his back when he does, letting him know that I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. 

“Brad, I’m not going home with you. I’m no longer your problem. I’ve learned in the last year that I am not the things you’ve called me. I am not my worst mistakes or bad habits. I’ve learned that I deserve love just for being me and not for what I can give someone. So, kindly fuck off and never come back here.”

Brad takes a step toward us, but stops when I look at him. He looks me up and down and I can see him judging me, trying to decide if he can manipulate me. He must decide I’m not worth it because he turns back to Harley. “You’re just going to walk away from me after all the love I gave you? After all the time I spent making you better and worth that love?”

Harley’s shoulders tense and I press my hand harder into his back, reminding him he’s not alone. He flicks his eyes toward me before looking back at Brad and I see him set his jaw before he replies. “You don’t love me. If you loved me you wouldn’t have done and said the things you did. I know that now, especially since I’ve learned in the last year what real love is.”

Brad lets out a scoff and gestures at me. “You think this guy loves you? You’d choose him over me?”

“It’s not about choosing him over you. I’ve been learning to love myself over the past year. And yeah, part of that was hanging out with Peter. You used to never let me wear any of my science pun shirts. The first time I met Peter, I had one on and he told me he loved it and spent the next 20 minutes telling me about a theory it reminded him of. He laughs at my jokes instead of explaining why it isn’t funny or why I told it wrong. You hated when I talked about physics or mechanics because you thought it was stupid and that I would never be good enough to have a career. Peter talks to me like I’m his equal, like I’m smart enough to be here. If I showed up late to something you’d spend hours telling me how irresponsible I was or how it made you look bad. Peter calls to make sure I’m okay when I don’t show up on time. And he might get upset that I’m always running behind, but he doesn’t make me feel inferior or shitty about it.” Harley stops and takes a deep breath. The more he’s talked, the stronger his voice has gotten, the more confident he’s gotten. And in the process the smaller Brad has become. He no longer looks confident and sure of himself. Before he can start talking, Harley continues. “So, if you’re trying to make this a contest between you and Peter, know there isn’t one. If I had to choose between you and him, I would choose him every time. Peter likes hanging out with me because I’m me. You never really loved me. You loved having power over me. And you don’t have that power anymore, there is nothing left for you here. You can leave. Leave me, my mom, my sister, everyone alone. And never come back. And if you try to come back, know that I have the full power of Tony Stark behind me and I will make your life hell.”

Harley doesn’t give Brad a chance to respond before he turns around and walks back to his table, going back to work like nothing happened. I can’t seem to make myself do the same. I cross my arms over my chest and watch Brad to make sure he’s leaving. I watch as he pushes the elevator button and awkwardly stand by it and I watch as the doors shut in front of him. Hopefully shutting him out of Harley’s life forever. And the whole time the only thing I can think about is what Harley said about me. I never realized our friendship meant that much to him. 

As soon as the elevator doors are shut, I stride over to Harley and place a hand on his arm. Even if he doesn’t want to admit it, I know that was hard on him and I want him to know I’m here for him. For a while, he doesn’t say anything to me. He keeps working in a steady pace that is as infuriating as it is methodical. I don’t understand how he can have gone through what he just did and act like nothing happened. He quietly keeps working and I’m getting ready to move my hand away and walk away like nothing happened. 

As soon as I’ve removed my hand from his arm, he turns around to face me. It puts us close to one another, only a breath between us and I quickly step back, putting more space between us. Standing that close to Harley always makes my heart beat quicker and my palms sweaty. He still doesn’t say anything though and we’re stuck in a war to see who will be the first to speak. It’s a stand off I’m determined to win. I want to know how Harley wants to handle this. If he wants to talk about it, we’ll talk about it. If he wants to pretend like it never happened, then we will. 

Agonizingly slow seconds pass before Harley’s shoulders drop forward and he says, “I’m sorry.”

I tilt my head to the side and feel my eyebrows furrow. “For what?”

“For Brad.” He gestures around us. “That he came here and he said what he said.”

“Harley, he’s not your problem. You’re not responsible for him or anything he does. He makes his own decisions and none of them are your fault.”

He leans back against his desk and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I know, I just…” When he opens his eyes he stares directly into mine. And the stare is so captivating I don’t think I could look away even if I wanted to. “Thank you. For being my friend and for being there for me the past year. I meant what I said when I was talking to Brad.” 

“Of course, that’s what best friends are for.”

Harley lets out a laugh that doesn’t have any humor behind it and says, “Sure.” 

And then he turns his back to me and I see his hands flatten against his desk, like he’s bracing himself. That dismissal stings. It feels like he’s dismissing our friendship, like it means nothing to him. And I don’t know what I’ll do if it doesn’t because our friendship means the world to me. “What does that mean?”

“You know, for a genius, you can be pretty oblivious.”

“And what does _that_ mean?”

Harley spins back around to face me and when he speaks, there’s a bite to his words and I flinch when he says them. “It means, Peter that I don’t want you like a best friend.” I open my mouth to ask why, but before I do, Harley starts talking again. And this time his words are like a salve, healing the wounds his last ones left. “Because I want so much more than that. I want to spend all of my time with you. I want to be there for your best, but also for your worst. I want to walk down a hallway full of memories of us together when we’re 80. I want it all. You know when I left Brad, I never thought I would love again. But then you came tumbling into my life with your fucking science jokes and brown hair that’s always out of place and I…” His face slowly morphs into a smile and he takes a step forward, stepping close to me again. This time I don’t move away. Instead, I tilt my head back so I can look up into his face. “You saw right through all my bullshit. You chipped away at the fake facade I had built until there was nothing left but me, the real me. And you didn’t even flinch at what you found. And I found myself falling in love all over again.”

Oh. The admission shakes something loose in my brain and I think back through the past year. I think about how he said part of learning to love himself was hanging out with me and the way I treated him. I think back to all our 2 am talks, movie nights, and long days at work. I think about how standing close to Harley makes my heart skip a beat and my palms sweat. And I think somewhere along the line I fell in love with Harley without ever realizing it. I guess Harley was right when he said I was oblivious. Without thinking too much about it, I reach up and pull him down into a kiss. And I must have thought about it before because all I can think about is that its just what I always imagined kissing Harley would be like. It’s soft and sweet and perfect. Eventually, I pull back and lightly bump my nose against his. “I want that too, Harley.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Have a great day!


End file.
